Never Have I Ever
by thebooknerdxoxo
Summary: Everyone is a stranger, that is, to most freshman at Capitol College. To some it's a fresh start, to others it's a way to repeat the past and to few it's only time for study. But with regular parties and social gatherings, who has time for schoolwork? Right? AU and Multi fic mainly focusing on Clato but with other pairings too
1. New Beginnings

**Eek, guys a multi fic! I'm usually no good at these because I get confused about what everyone's doing but I decided to give it a go! Enjoy . . .**

**Clove POV**  
"We made it!" I cry as I hop out of the car and take my first look at my new school. Capitol College, it's beautiful. It's so historic, red brick housing, paths lined with tall oak trees that must have been growing for 100 years at least.

"Clove, come get your boxes I've got enough as it is!" Glimmer cries opening the trunk of the car.

"You got that right." I smile as I grab my first box out of the trunk.

I can tell the difference between mine and Glimmer's boxes, here are bright pink, clearly labelled and there's twice as many as mine.

"I'll take a few boxes." Says my mother as Glimmer and we set off for our dorm.

"I am ready for a fresh start." Glimmer smiles as she breathes in the fresh air.

"Yeah me too." I laugh as we pass the stands of extra curricular clubs all trying to sell their pitches.

"Definitely checking these out later, oh my god a cheer team! We are so trying out!" She squeals scoping out the teams.

"Let us at least unpack first then I promise you I'll let you squeal and drag me around as much as you want." I sigh.

"You got it!" She grins.

"Wait so which room is it?" I ask as we walk up the steps to our floor of the building.

"I shall consult the map."She smiles as she whips out the map.

"It's right here." She smiles as she spins round and opens the nearest door.

"Great, oh look at the view we can see the whole campus!" I smile as I place the first box on my self appointed bed. After a few more trips back and forth everything is moved.

"Oh I don't want to let you go." Cries Glimmer's mum as she launches in to hug her.

"Oh bye sweetie." Smiles my mum as I hug her goodbye.

As soon as they leave Glimmer turns to me with a smile on her face, "Let's celebrate!" She says as she passes me a Smirnoff Ice.

"Guess who's here bitches!" Hollers Johanna as she bursts through the door wheeling two suitcases behind her and balancing three boxes.

"Well hello to you too." I laugh as she sets down the box on her bed.

The room really is gorgeous, there are two windows with beds just underneath them, there's even a fireplace with armchairs next to it!

"Who is drinking without me?" She asks demandingly.

"Here!" Smiles glimmer as she passes her a drink.

"To a fresh start." I smile as our bottles clink together.

"That's more like it, well I think I have one more round of boxes and then I think I'm done." She says as she leaves to grasp her stuff.

10 minutes later she comes back with the rest of her stuff and collapses on the floor.

"I can't wait any longer, can we please go and sign up for the cheer squad, we can unpack later!" She pleads.

"Let's do it!" Shouts Johanna.

"Okay you guys go, I'll catch up I just need to tell my dad that I got here safely." I say as the walk out the door.

Annie POV  
"This is so exciting!" I squeal as I lay out my textbooks on the desk, turning to my best friends Eliza (Foxface) and Katniss.

"I know right! Annie, your a Psychology major and Eliza your majoring in Science!" Cries Katniss as she flops onto her bed.

"Says you, little miss popstar." Grins Eliza.

"So guys, I hear there's a party tonight, you wanna go?" Asks Katniss.

"No way, parties aren't my thing at all, it's full of gross boys and red cups that more than one person has drunk out of!" Shouts Eliza.

"Well I definitely want to scope out the party scene but it's class tomorrow, I want to be fresh for the day!" I smile.

"Good point, I'll just hang here with you guys." Says Katniss. I'm so excited!

Cato POV  
"Hey guys, how about those two?" I ask Marvel and Finnick as I point to a blonde and a brunette with their backs turned to us. Peeta, Thresh and Gale left us a while ago, something about an emergency at their dorm?

"You got it." Smiles Gale as we walk over to them.

"Hello ladies, party at Panem House tonight, you in?" I grin turning to face them.

"A party?" Squeals the blonde, with a pretty face to match her hair.

"Yeah, it's going to be dope!" Says Marvel.

"Great, we'll be there." Smiles the brunette.

"So, you two are?" Asks Finnick.

"Oh, I'm Glimmer and this is Johanna." Smiles the blonde.

Just then another, shorter girl with striking features walks over to us, "Eurgh, he's such an ass . . ." She starts and then she sees me, "who are they?" She asks questioningly.

"They just asked us to a party tonight." Smiles the blonde.

"Cool, you got a name flyer boy?" She says staring at me.

"Erm, yeah I'm Cato and this is Marvel and Finnick." I say indicating to them.

"Great, and what roped you into promoting this party?" Asks the short girl.

"Well my brother is two years above me, a junior and so he kind of made me do this." I say, slightly embarrassed about it.

"Aww, poor ickle baby bro." She pouts mockingly.

"I'd watch what you say Freckles." I smirk at her.

"Oh yeah, and what are you majoring in, how to be a douchebag?" She says.

"It's probably a lot more classy than you." I retort.

She just glares and turns to her friends, "Are we going to sign up for the cheer squad or what?" She asks them.

"Yeah, well we'll see you at the party."smiles the blonde.

"You got it." Smirks Marvel as they walk away.

"Hopefully won't be seeing you there flyer boy." Smirks the small girl as she turns to walk away.

"Hey you at least got a name freckles?" I shout to her.

"Yeah, actually, I do!" She shouts as she walks away. She's going to be a challenge.

Delly POV  
"I'm totally going all out for this party tonight." I smirk to Cashmere.

"Totally." She replies. Then a flustered blonde in a sundress bursts through the door.

"Excuse me?" I asks as she places a box on the nightstand.

"Oh, hi I'm Madge, your roommate." She smiles sweetly.

"Roommate?" Cashmere gasps.

"Erm, one second sweetie." I smirk as I turn to Cashmere.

"No way is she staying, she's cute, sweet ad honestly it's repulsive." She whispers.

"Well yeah but she has potential, I mean she is really pretty and she is blonde." I whisper back to her.

"Fine, we'll trial her tonight." I say rolling my eyes as we turn to her.

"How do you feel about a party sweetie?" Smirks Cashmere. This should be fun.

**So there you have it first chapter. Didn't you all love my lost reference? Reviews, as always, are super helpful to let me know what was good or bad and any improvements!**


	2. Party Hard, Live Loud, Drink Up

**Chapter 2: Party Hard, Live Loud, Drink Up!**

**So I loved the positive feedback I got last chapter! Here's the next instalment!**

**Johanna POV**  
"Okay, it's up!" I shout as I put in the last screw to attach the TV to the wall above the fire place.

"Great, now we can start getting ready!" Glimmer shrieks.

"IM GETTING IN THE SHOWER FIRST!" We cry simultaneously and there's a mad dash to the bathroom.

"Oww!" Clove shouts as she trips over the corner of her bed taking her down with me.

"Have fun!" Cries glimmer bolting the door shut.

"Well, fine, I'll get a shower tomorrow!" I huff as I start to rummage through my clothes.

"I can't! I really want a shower and Glimmer takes forever in there!" She whines.

I just turn back to my drawers selecting the girliest thing I own, a loose white scoop neck, cap sleeve skater dress with a lace overlay. Deciding that still looks too girly I throw a red and light blue check flannel shirt over the top and tie my hair up for good measure.

"Open the door! Open the damn door! It's the bloody ghost of Christmas future! Open the damn door Glimmer!" Shouts Clove pounding on the bathroom door.

"Calm down Clove it's just a shower." I laugh checking my phone for messages.

She opens her mouth to reply then sees my outfit and sighs, "Couldn't you at least dress up for this!"

"I'm in a dress, don't push your look." I warn as Glimmer breezes out of the bathroom.

"It's all yours." She smiles as she walks over to the desk to dry her hair, well I call it a desk but it's probably more appropriate as a makeup table, who needs desks?

"I really love this dress." She smiles smoothing down the skirt to her pastel purple chiffon dress with two triangles cut out at the waist and mesh long sleeves and top.

"It is pretty." I laugh as Clove comes stomping out of the bathroom.

"Glimmer, you used up all the hot water!" She fumes, the long wide sleeves of her mint lace dress with triangle cut exposed waist swishing as she plugs in the straighteners to the side of her bed.

"Oh don't be such grumps! Tonight is going to be a good night." I smile at them both.

Cashmere POV  
"Try this one." I groan thrusting another dress into Madge's hands as she walks back over to change.

"I an seriously getting tired of this, she's not like us!" I whisper harshly to Delly.

"Oh give her a chance, she's not that bad." Whispers Delly as Madge opens the door.

"Perfect." Delly smiles evilly as Madge desperately tries to pull down the hem of the tight leather strappy minidress that she is currently wearing.

"Let's go." I cry as we walk out the door dragging Madge behind us.

Marvel POV  
"I get dibs on the blonde." I shout as we stand in the doorway waiting for the girls from earlier to arrive.

"Fine, Finnick?" Cato asks restlessly.

"None of them really, they're not my type." He chuckles with a smirk.

"Fair enough." I grin as the speakers start to blast 'All Night' by Icona Pop.

"Here they are." Smirks Cato as the girls reach the top of the stairs. The blonde, shimmer I think it was? Has her hair curled to perfection and her dress is stunning.

"Hello there." I smirk and with that we walk into the party together.

Gale POV  
I see a cute blonde with wild hair and a very short dress step into the room feeling very out of place. She's almost as cute as Johanna was earlier. So to be nice I walk over and say hello.

"You, look very lost." I shout over the music down at her.

"You got that right." She laughs as she tugs at the hem of her dress.

"I'm Gale." I smile handing her a spare drink from the table.

"Hi, I'm Madge and I don't drink." She smiles sweetly awkwardly holding the cup.

"I think tonight you do." I whisper into her ear as she takes a gulp.

"Wow, that's really nice." She grins.

"So, care to tell me why you're dressed like that." I ask glancing at her lack of attire.

"Yeah, I wouldn't normally wear this but my room mates, Delly and Cashmere I think? Well they're like total whores so. . ." She trails off as she downs the rest of her drink.

"Well, I'd love to hear all about what slores your roommates are but first shall I get you another drink?" I ask.

"Go for it!" She smiles, I don't know now, the blonde or the brunette?

Katniss POV  
I flop onto my bed, hearing 'Feel So Close' by Calvin Harris playing to for all the campus.

"I'm bored." I pout scrolling through my Facebook feed.

"Do you want a textbook to read? I have advanced psychology!" Annie smiles throwing a massive, thick, very boring looking looking textbook onto my bed.

"You know what? I think, I think I'm going to go to that party." I say as I hop out of bed and browse through my drawers.

"What?" Screeches Eliza as I throw on a dark grey strappy skater dress with small white florals and release my braids into cascades of waves down my back.

"Oh it's only a party but I promise, for you, that I won't drink any alcohol." I say to her as I slam the door shut on her rabid protests.

Cato POV  
I down the rest of my drink as I spot the same small, dark haired girl from earlier, stumbling across the room holding two mysterious looking cups.

"Oh, flyer boy!" She shouts, spotting me and dashing over.

"I have Jell-O shots!" She sings lifting the drinks above her heads. I squeeze one into my mouth, bite then swallow laughing slightly after.

"You," I slurr pointing at her, "are trouble, freckles."

"Oh please I'm not even drunk, my tolerance is like way up here!" She slurrs standing on her tip toes and reaching her arms in the air.

"Whatever you say." I smile placing my hands on her shoulder to ground her again.

"You are very handsome you know that." She laughs taking a Jaeger shot off the side, downing it immediately. So she's not as hard to get when she's drunk, I'll remember that for later.

"You're no dog yourself." I smile down at her as she coughs and splutters from the shot.

"Charming." She smiles.

Before I can get another word in her lips are pressed against mine.

Peeta POV  
I have got to get out of here, Marvel is flirting with Glimmer like crazy, well like they're both drunk. I spot an intriguing dark, wavy haired girl across the room on her own, she looks like the only other sober person in the room. With one last sip of my coke I stride over to her, leaving Marvel and Glimmer to it.

"I see you're not drinking too." I smile at her, signalling to her coke can.

"Yeah, I kinda promised my roommate I wouldn't drink, you know classes tomorrow and everything." She grins, sweet, cute and sober.

"Well, I'm Peeta." I smile stretching out my hand.

"Katniss." She smiles warmly.

"I would ask you to sit down but . . ." I trail off leaning my head over to the couple stretched across the couch, kissing each other like there's no tomorrow.

"Yeah probably best." She smiles.

"Well, there's always outside?" I ask feeling slightly pushy.

"Let's go." She smiles anyway following me out the back of the house.

**Well that was the partaay! Hope you all enjoyed!**

**This is war, Gadge or Johale, let me know which you prefer and that ship will be the one he chooses!**

**Thank you to my darling reviewers from last chapter:  
Victoria-Hunter-Of-Artemis - that was your update I hope you enjoyed!**

**Clovelycato555 - I love it when she's hard to get too, I think it fits her character better! I know poor Madge aha, lumped with the sluts**

**ICraveChocolate21 - Aww, I have carried it on! Yay!**

**Maddy - Aww, thank you!**


	3. Rise and Shine

**Chapter 3: Rise and Shine!**

**As requested by Rosalie I am posting a character list, hopefully this will make thing easier for you all!**

**Dorm 1 - Clove and Glimmer - Drama Majors/Cheerleaders, Johanna - Soccer Scholarship/Cheerleader**

**Dorm 2: Cato - Drama Major/Football player,  
Finnick - Psychology Major/Football,  
Marvel - Drama Major/Football**

**Dorm 3: Katniss - Music/Archery,  
Annie - Phsychology/Scholastic Decathlon team,  
Eliza - Science/Scholastic Decathlon**

**Dorm 4: Peeta - Art/Bakery Club  
Gale - Football/Archery  
Thresh - Art/Football**

**Dorm 5: Madge -Journalism/Cheerleader, Delly - Music/Cheerleader, Cashmere - Music/Cheerleader**

Glimmer POV  
I wake up to the sweet melody of my alarm, and the smell of a minibar. This dorm room stinks! I leap out of bed, grab my hollister spray and the room smells much nicer.

After I've taken a quick, much needed, shower I turn to my outfit. I always plan my clothes for the first day of school so it's no surprise when I slip on a mint lace sleeve long lace sleeve tight crop top and pair it with some high waist denim cut offs and throw a red and light blue plaid flannel shirt round my waist for good measure.

Finally, after I've tied my hair, that's now fallen into loose waves, into two low pigtails and put on some makeup I finally decide to wake Clove up, but not Johanna, no way not yet! She was so drunk I don't even want to think about what she did.

"Clove, wake up!" I smile shaking her lightly.

She just groans and smushes her face, "I don't want to get up, my head hurts!" She moans.

"Come on I have a cure for your hangover!" I smile producing a small white pill and a glass of water.

"Go, take the pill, get a shower, sort your life out!" I say shoving her in the direction of the bathroom as she pops the pill into her mouth.

I smile as I breeze over to the counter to prepare Johanna some food that she will forget to make when she gets up. 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . And the sound of Clove throwing up into the toilet makes me cringe.

For the second time since we've been here she comes storming out of the bathroom, "That, was NOT a hangover cure!" She seethes.

"I know, but don't you feel so much better!" I smile.

"No I don't." She groans smashing her face again.

"Well, do you remember anything that happened last night?" I ask seeming helpful but really just wanting to find out any gossip.

She thinks about it for a while and then her face loses colour and she breathes, "I kissed flyer boy!"

"I kissed flyer boy!" She shouts, mad and angry with her self.

"Well, get dressed and we'll talk about it later." I grin as I turn back to Johanna's trail mix.

When I turn back round Clove is fully dressed in some black denim shorts, a white v neck loose t shirt and has a beige open knit Wildfox sweater with cream star print tied round her waist.

"That's cute, I don't remember you buying it?" I remark shoving my books in my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

"That's because I didn't, it's Johanna's, speaking of which shouldn't we wake the beast?" She asks tying her hair up into a loose bun.

"Johanna, wakey wakey!" I sing softly shaking her lightly.

"Johanna!" Clove snaps but still she doesn't wake.

"Okay, Clove get me some water." I sigh and she passes me a glass from the bedside table.

"FUCK!" Johanna shouts leaping out of bed as I dump the water on her head.

"Well, you weren't getting up and besides you have 15 minutes until class!"

She then darts around the room throwing on army grey cut off shorts, a loose grey tank and a burgundy cardigan.

"Food, I need food." She pants racing to the fridge.

"I've got it covered." I sigh as I throw her a trail mix and some water. She then races out the door with me and Clove sprinting in the opposite direction as we stroll to the main building.

One minute later she legs it past us and down the stairs calling, "Wrong way, see you later hoes!" And with that he's gone.

Madge POV  
Today is going to be a good day! I think to myself in the mirror smoothing down my aqua sweetheart skater dress with small white florals and pulling on a light beige denim jacket. Today is going to be full of hope and promise and . . . Delly's snores! What is up with that!

I grab my bag and shake her to wake her up, it wasn't just her there though, she has male company.

"What is he doing here?" I ask pulling him out of bed.

"I don't know, I think his name is Flavio or Fabia?" She groans.

"Fabio!" He says with a thick Italian accent.

"Well you and your abs can leave!" I cry marching him towards the door that just opened and Cashmere stumbles in.

"Oh but his shirt!" Delly moans as he walks away.

"Wear it as a souvenir I don't know." I sigh.

"Hey where were you last night?" I ask cashmere.

"I don't know, I can't remember." She mutters stripping down to her underwear and rummaging through her drawers.

"Where were you last night, I came in and you weren't here." Delly asks me accusingly.

"I crashed at my friend Katniss' dorm" I say.

"Oh and by the way there's five minutes until class." I call shutting the door.

"SHIT!" Is the last thing I hear from Delly and Cashmere as I march out of the door.

Clove POV  
"We're here!" I cry as Glimmer and I burst through the doors to our first Drama Lecture.

"Clove and Glimmer I presume, take a seat we haven't yet started." Smiles the professor.

The only two seats available are next to two boys. Cato and his friend named after a comic book. I sigh as I sit down, dropping my bag on the floor.

"Now, I am professor trinket for those of you who don't know and we best get started, we have a big big day ahead of us!" She cries with a strange accent. That's all I do hear though as Cato opens his mouth,

"So, Clove huh? Nice to finally put a name to the face." He grins. I really don't want to talk to him, I kissed him for Christ sakes.

"Yeah, well I didn't need to know your name to know you were a jackass." I glare trying to listen to the crazy lady at the front but he just will not shut up!

"Ouch! I've actually been meaning to talk to you, see I woke up and I couldn't remember a thing, Peeta and Thresh said I was with you?" He asks. Thank god, he doesn't have to know about my moment of weakness!

"I told you I had a higher tolerance than you." I smirk at him.

"So you remember." He states intently.

Shit, "Oh, no, I don't actually. I just woke up and I couldn't remember anything, not a thing, it was like last night never even happened. That's weird right? Isn't it weird, it's wierd." I ramble and then decide to shut my mouth and listen to the Professor.

"Right." He says, god be quiet!

"Okay, can you just stop, please because I'm trying to listen to the crazy lady with the kooky hair so if you wouldn't mind!" I huff turning away from him.

"Don't you worry about it freckles." He chuckles and turns away.

Annie POV  
"You look hungover." I tell the boy sat next to me covering his eyes with Ray bans and stroking his hair the colour of leaves in autumn.

"And you sound like a smart arse!" He groans pressing his fingers into his temples.

"You know pressing your fingers there isn't going to help, what you need to do is throw up." I smile at him.

"Oh and how do you know so much?" The boy groans placing his hands on his lap.

"Because I choose to study rather than go out and get wasted on my first night of college." I state matter-of-fact-ly.

"Oh, you're one of those anti-social geeks that's main focus in college is to study." He groans flashing a smile at me.

"Well I wouldn't put it like that but . . ." I trail off.

"But it's true." He finishes.

"Well, you got a name tough guy?" I ask redirecting the topic of conversation.

"Finnick." He says bluntly.

"Annie." I smile as I turn back to the watchful gaze of the professor.

**Fannie have met! Yayy!**

**Keep voting guys! I'm going to start heading down the path of which pair you choose! Johale people it's your last chance to get your pair!  
Gadge: 5 Johale: 2**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers xxx:  
Rosa lie - you got it! Just posted the character list at the top! Hope it helps!**

**SilentHeartClato - thank you!**

**Maddy - Gadge it is but I've been at this a while and I've never read a fic of Johanna and Blight? Hmmm, I'll go and search some.**

**Loopid - Noted!**

**Mariana - Sounds like a plan Stan!**

**Clatoforeverinmyheart - well I'm sorry but I think you might be being outvoted! Eek!**

**ICraveChocolate21 - I know right! I think we all feel for Madge!**

**Clato4Ever - Never every would I make Gale abusive! Who has done that?**


	4. Bring It On, Bitch!

**Chapter 4: Bring It On, Bitch!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while my internet was down :( I also have an IMPORTANT COMPETITION ANNOUNCEMENT at the end so stay tuned!**

**im sorry this is having to keep re updating but my iPod keeps deleting it for some reason! :(**

**Johanna POV**  
"Wait, so you kissed him?" I question Clove as we get changed for cheerleading tryouts.

"Yeah, it didn't mean anything though." She sighs.

"Yeah, she's in denial, she knows she wants him really." Teases glimmer applying waterproof mascara.

"He wishes." Clove smiles filling up her water bottle.

"Oooh, were like matching!" Smiles glimmer indicating to Clove's outfit. A white loose crop top with an infinity logo over a purple sports bra and black yoga shorts with purple top.

"Likewise." Clove gleams at glimmer's white loose pocketed tank top over a pink sports bra and black yoga shorts with pink fold over. Then they both turn to me and roll their eyes at my dark green tank top and black nike shorts.

"Eurgh, save the lecture, let's move, tryouts start in 20." I sigh walking out of the door.

Eliza POV  
"Hey guys!" Madge calls swinging out the door to walk with us for tryouts.

"What are you doing here?" She asks me and Annie.

"Well I'm here to cheer on you and Katniss and Annie is going for the swim team but she did meet some hot guy in psychology." I grin.

"Oooh do tell?" Smiles Madge as we stride down the stairs and out into the open campus.

"There's nothing to tell, we were just talking and that's all." She says blushing slightly.

"So, Annie's got her man what about you Kat?" I smile knowingly.

"Oh please, the most exciting thing that happened to me today was some bleach blonde slut barfing in the middle of her solo." She smiles.

"Delly? She's my roommate." Madge says sadly.

"Well, then I'm very sorry for you." Annie sighs.

"But I'm sure I saw you walking out of the party with a mystery man." Madge grins wiggling her eyebrows.

"His name's Peeta and he's a really nice guy." She smiles simply.

We then round up to the athletic stadium and Katniss and Madge zip off to tryouts whilst Annie bustles off to the indoor pool. I look out into the football, archery, cheer, soccer and track tryouts today. Time to get out my science book . . .

Annie POV  
I place my goggles over my head and walk out to the pool, then stop dead in my tracks.

"Hey, mr alcoholic.." I sigh as he splashes in the water.

"Oh look, smart ass swims?" He asks.

"I could say the same for you." I say bluntly, trying not to show in my voice the thrill that I get just from talking to him.

"Oh, nice one." He groans flipping back in the water.

"So, smart arse, you any good?" He asks leaning in the side of the pool next to me.

"You'll have to see." I grin and with that I leap into the water and swim off, no doubt leaving him soaking wet.

Clove POV  
"Okay, now I want to see you all perform whatever moves you can, let's go, line up!" Cries the Cheer Captain, Maysilee I think it was. Some other girls are before me, including a surprisingly good blonde bimbo that identified herself as Delly.  
Yeesh, she is one to stay away from.

It's nearing my turn and Cashmere is flipping like her life depends on it. I let my eyes drift over to the football tryouts, when they make contact with a harsh blue. Eurgh, flyer boy.

I shake my head at him and turn away, I do not have time for his antics right now, I've got to beat my a game if I want to beat this Madge girl, damn she's doing split leaps and all kinds of twists and jumps.

Next up is, me. Oh great! Well I start with some basic flips and lips you know, box jump, high kick, the usuals. The progress into aerial leaps and other jumps finally ending in a high speed round off, earning myself a round of applause and woops and winks from Johanna and Glimmer, what a pair!

Oh my god, Cato needs to stop looking at me, no seriously there's a ball and, yup right in the crotch. KARMA BITCH!

Gale POV  
"Bro, I saw you looking up Clove he whole of tryouts." Laughs Marvel as Cato tries to nurse his poorly nuts.

"Says you, dude you couldn't keep your eyes off blondie, but with those shorts on, I can't blame you." Cato laughs.

"Guys, I have to go, talk to someone." I sigh walking away. Only when I turn around to I see them both thrusting and humping the air.

"Really guys, not in public!" I shout back to them strolling over to my girl.

"Hey Madge!" I call as she whips her head around.

"Oh hey Gale, I hope I'm not too crazy looking right now." She laughs as I walk beside her.

Crazy looking, god she looks great, not a single bead of sweat on her perfect face. Christ I must look like a sweaty mess right now.

"No, no you look perfect . . . I mean not perfect . . . You just . . . I mean . . ." I start saying. She just smiles and giggles.

"Okay," I say as I stop walking and turn towards her, "so there's this frat party on Friday? I know frat party right, they're all going to be assholes, but well it's called Demons of the Dark and we all have to dress up like vampires and zombies and stuff and well I was wondering would you maybe want to go? With me?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah, I'd love to." She smiles sweetly.

"Well great." I cry wanting to leap in the air and pump my fist.

"I'll erm come over to your dorm to plan costumes tomorrow?" She asks.

"You got it!" I grin as she walks away. I can't wait until Friday.

**Hello there everybody, I hope you enjoyed! I am very sorry but . . . GADGE WON! However for all of you sad and upset Johale shippers, I'm going to make a little bit of a competition out of this! I think that instead of Johanna being all on her lonesome and depressed, I'm going to let you create your own OC's to be with Johanna and whichever one I like the best will be her love interest!**

**I also want her to meet them at the Demons of the Dark party so get them in ASAP please! I hope everyone is excited for the partaay! In my mind a lot is going to go down!**

**Thank you to all of my beautiful munchkins . . .  
Rosalie - oh I did! And I will soon I promise, as soon as I write another chapter . . . Which will be tomorrow I promise!**

**ICraveChocolate21 - well how sweet of you!**

**Loopid - Gadge it is!**

**Hey guh - if it's Gadge you wanted it's Gadge you got!**

**AutumnWillow18 - how could Johanna and Gale not be friends imma make them best buds!**

**Jeenathespectrobesprinces - I honestly have no idea but that made me laugh so much Kph ale, oh my life.**

**Miss Anony - dang right she is**

**Clato - well I've gone things a little different . . . Read above if your CONFUZZLED**

**Clato4Ever - you're damn right I'm not one of those people! And thank you!**


	5. Late Night Strolls, or Search Parties?

**Chapter 5: Late Night Strolls or Search Parties?**

**Next chapter yayy! Just to let you all know that new story, 'Sweet Young Freshman' by clatoxoxo is not me and I did not give them permission to copy my story just to let you know.**

**I've also decided to set an update date for Fridays, so check back then for an update!**

**Madge POV**  
"No, there's no way I'm covering myself in fake wolf hair!" I laugh as Gale and I sit on his bed in his dorm trying to figure out costume ideas.

"Well fine then, how about Demon Doctors, you know get hospital uniforms, rip them up, stain them with fake blood and go like that?" Gale asks dubiously.

"Sounds cheesy but I could be talked into it." I smile.

"You got it!" He nods as Marvel runs in the door.

"I. Need. Flowers!" He pants racing over to his bouquet by his bed. I was going to ask, it seems a little weird for someone to keep them there.

"Marvel, they're Peeta's he was going to give them to Katniss!" I tell him as he pulls them out of the vase and runs out of the room, a trail of water leading to the door being the only indication that he's been here.

"Wait, Katniss as in Everdeen?" I ask.

"Yeah, he has a big crush on her, it's actually kind of cute." He smiles at me.

"She's one of my best friends." I smile.

"Really? Maybe we could double date some time? Wait . . . Erm . . . I mean, erm." He says getting nervous and embarrassed he just said that, it's quite cute.

"No, I'd love to." I smile warmly back at him.

"Well, that's good." He breathes.

"And I promise, I won't breathe a word about Katniss." I state firmly.

Glimmer POV  
"No, Clove she hasn't come back yet!"I sigh through the phone.

"Seriously? Sometimes I really wish we didn't have to babysit Johanna sometimes." She sighs, "I mean it's freezing out here and I am not going to wander round campus all night."

"I know Clo, think about how I feel when I have both of you." I sigh trying to get The Notebook up on the TV.

"Think about how I feel when I'm waking around campus at night!" She shouts and I wince as the microwave pings to signal that my popcorn is ready.

"Was that the microwave? Oh my god are you watching a movie without me? Don't lie I can hear the opening credits to The Notebook, that is so unfair!" She whines as I hop up to the microwave to collect my food.

"Glimmer!" She demands and someone knocks on the door.

"I gotta go someone's at the door bye." I call placing my popcorn on the bedside table.

"But-" she starts and I cut her off, pausing the movie and throwing the phone on my bed.

"Joha- Oh, hey Marvel!" I say swinging open the door.

"Hey Glimmer, why did you think I was Johanna?" He asks questioningly.

"Well, she's off somewhere and we can't let her go anywhere without supervision." I say my smile slowly melting into a frown.

"So what, she's under house arrest?" He jokes only that's probably true.

"I mean, you should see her when she's drunk, senior year she got with two guys in one night." I sigh leaning against the doorframe.

"Well, I got you these." He smiles revealing some beautiful flowers.

"Oh my gosh, Marvel they're beautiful." I cry taking the flowers and placing them in the vase by my bed.

"I'm glad you like them." He smiles, still standing in the doorway.

"I was just about to start watching a movie . . . Would you like to join me?" I ask ambitiously.

"I'd love to." He smiles stepping inside.

"I warn you, it's a chick flick, you're about to be educated on The Notebook." I smile breezing over to him.

"I don't mind." He smiles and with that I close the door behind him.

Peeta POV  
I knock on the door and it opens up to an amber eyed redhead holding a science textbook. "Hello, is Katniss there, it's Peeta." I ask the girl.

"Katniss, there's someone here for you, Peeta I think?" She calls back into the room. Katniss then glides over.

"Hey, Peeta what are you ding here?" She asks.

"Well, I wanted to know of you'd like to go on a little late night walk, I did have flowers but Marvel took them." I sigh.

"Aww, well it's the thought that counts, sure id love to." She smiles warmly at me.

"Well great, shall we?" I smile.

"We shall." She grins stepping out the door with me.

"Well is there something you wanted to ask me or . . .?" She asks as we step into the cold night.

"Well yeah actually, there's this frat party, Demons of the Dark, I know frat huh? But, well I kind of wanted a sober buddy and so would you like to go with me?" I ask her as we start walking down the path.

"Yeah, sure I'd love to, I mean if I have another sober person maybe Eliza won't jump down my throat when I tell her I'm going." She smiles.

"That would be the redhead, correct?" I ask.

"She prefers auburn but yeah." Katniss smiles. We place ourselves on a bench by the fountain, talking for hours beneath the bright moon.

Clove POV  
I do not have time for this! I'm cold, I'm tired and I'm angry. The worst part of this all is that glimmer is back at the nice warm dorm room watching a movie! And I'm out here searching for Johanna who has gone off the rails . . . Again.

"Freckles?" I hear a deep voice shout and pounding footsteps follow.

"Flyer boy." I sigh spinning around face him.

"What brings you outside this late at night?" I ask him suspiciously.

"I could ask you the same thing." He smirks.

"I asked you first." I smile cocking my head.

"Fine, Marvel's gone missing and I don't know where he's gone, now it's your turn." He says checkin his phone again.

"Johanna, she's a total party animal and she goes crazy, she went to a party tonight and it's my turn to go looking for her." I sigh scanning the surroundings.

"Your turn? As in this is a regular thing? Dude that sucks, I'm sorry." He says considerately.

"Careful, flyer boy, you might make me think you actually care." I smile teasingly at him.

"Well we wouldn't want that would we." He smiles down at me.

"Oh definitely not, no, because like I said your majoring in douchebag." I smile reminding him of move in day.

"And like I said it's a lot more classy than you." He states. Our little moment, I guess you could call it, was broke off from loud shouts coming from the fountain.

"We're yelling timber!" Shouts a familiar voice accompanied by loud splashing noises.

"Oh my god. Johanna!" I shout racing towards the fountain, Cato in tow.

"Clove, come join me, the waters really cool!" She smiles rolling around in the fountain.

"I'm good Johanna." I sigh grabbing her by the arm and pulling her out.

"Oh, don't be such a downer, look it's that blonde guy you made out with!" She smiles leaning against me.

"Johanna!" I warn her. "What?" He blurts out, surprised at this new piece of information.

"Nothing just, help me get her back?" I ask him as she stumbles.

"Yeah sure." He smiles as we each take an arm and carry her back to the dorm.

**Okay now my OC thing is still open for you Johale shippers. If you don't know what I mean then basically Gadge won, sorry guys. But I didn't want to leave Johanna all lonely so I would like you guys to send me in your OC's with their name, personality, looks, background etc. and whichever one I like best I will use as Johanna's love interest!**

**If anyone has any costume/outfit suggestions for the frat party, "Demons of the Dark" please let me know because I'd love to include them.**

**Thankyou my lovelies:  
ICraveChocolate21 - damn straight girl!**

** - that was a bit of Clato in this chapter right.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is not a new chapter please don't kill me :(**

**I just wanted to let you know that I might not be updating soon because I broke my charger to my iPod which I update in because I broke the charger for my computer aswell, whoops! Not only that but I have to finish my English Essay and write a murder mystery story for Tuesday!?**

**But anyway I just wanted to let you guys know about this and maybe it's a good thin becauseI have a party this weekend and maybe that'll give me more ideas for the grand Demons of the Dark party!**

**Speaking of which, if any of you guys have any costume ideas for that I'd love to hear your ideas. Also my OC love interest contest is still open until next chapter so get those in (if you don't know what I'm talking about look at the authors note at he end of last chapter and send me yours in!**


End file.
